This invention relates to lisuride and the physiologically acceptable salts thereof and their use.
It is known from Canadian Pat. No. 885,976 that lisuride hydrogen maleate is suitable as a serotonin antagonist for the treatment of migraine, allergies, the dumping syndrome, and argentaffinoma. Heretofore, nothing has been reported regarding any psychotropic effect of lisuride hydrogen maleate.
For the most part, phenylethylamine derivatives, such as amphetamine and methamphetamine have been used as psychopharmacological agents with a psychic energizer effect.
These effective agents have a high toxicity. Furthermore, they have the disadvantage that they exert a stimulating effect and a phase of exhaustion occurs after their use. It has been reported that these substances evoke psychotic conditions and that these symptoms are very similar to the clinical picture of paronoic schizophrenia. Also, a tolerance with respect to the effectiveness of the compounds develops. Additionally, the amphetamines exhibit great dependency and abuse potential.